Fijación repentina
by Layla Redfox
Summary: [Entonces Tendou lo sabe, no está muy seguro, pero lo sabe. Que cuando Wakatoshi se topó con Shirabu por primera vez y aunque no se hablaron, ocurrió algo, y desde entonces se han seguido con la mirada cada vez que han podido. Tendou no puede corroborar eso aún, pero lo presiente. Algo en su instinto profetizador se lo dice, y espera estar en lo correcto.] One shot dedicado a Rooss


**Fijación repentina**

.

.

.

Tendou mira a su amigo Wakatoshi y no sabe qué pensar, porque el chico no ha dejado de mirar al otro lado del cafetín en la universidad y eso como que lo desespera, sobre todo porque es el mismo chico que ha estado mirando en repetidas ocasiones. Sabe que el chico ese, con peinado ordenado y cara de pocos amigos, está en la misma facultad que Wakatoshi, y sabe también que es dos años menor que ellos. También se ha dado cuenta que cuando va a ver a Wakatoshi saliendo de sus clases y caminan por los pasillos de la facultad, ese chico pasa y su amigo se le queda viendo hasta que se pierde de vista. Y Tendou no sabe qué pensar.

No, de hecho, sí que sabe. Su querido amigo Wakatoshi, ese cara de nada inocentón y estoico que da miedo sin saberlo ni proponérselo, ha quedado flechado por ese _kouhai._ Y la verdad es que a Tendou le parece increíble porque durante toda la preparatoria en la que ha conocido a Wakatoshi, este ni les ha dado la hora a las chicas de su escuela, aunque en realidad sí lo hacía, cuando se lo preguntaban, porque Wakatoshi es de todo, pero no maleducado, pero nunca les ha dado verdadero interés a las chicas. Y ahora le queda claro el porqué. Le queda claro en ese pequeño movimiento que hacen sus labios cuando mira al otro chico, en cómo sus ojos se desvían a él y al libro de texto que tiene sobre la mesa porque al parecer no pueden estar un segundo sin mirarlo. Y sobre todo le queda claro en ese brillo que nunca había visto que emitiera sus ojos.

Tendou es de esos amigos que es capaz de agarrarlo por el brazo y llevarlo frente al otro chico a que entablen una conversación cualquiera con tal de que se conozcan y que una cosa lleve a la otra, pero sabe que con alguien tan especial como Wakatoshi, eso no se puede. Es más, ni siquiera sabe si debería meterse en el asunto, pero quiere porque es el primer flechazo de su mejor amigo y lo está viviendo en carne propia, en primera fila. Pero cierta persona (Semi) le ha dicho que deje de ser tan entrometido en las cosas, que un día va a arruinarla y será una catástrofe. Y la verdad es que los consejos de vida de esa persona, Tendou los escucha bien (los de vida solamente, que los de moda son una total basura) así que decide esperar un poco, solo un poco, a ver qué pasa. Por mientras se hace a la idea de que tiene que ver como Ushijima desvía los ojos y se hace el que está leyendo, mientras Tendou se limita a comer su rebanada de pastel y tomar su jugo, y está tentado a grabar toda la situación, pero entonces, en ese momento, el chico al otro lado del cafetín guarda sus cosas y se larga.

Tendou podría jurar que ve un toque de desilusión en los ojos de Wakatoshi cuando este se ha ido. Y no puede contenerse.

—Eres una cosita linda, Wakatoshi-kun —se burla.

Y su amigo lo mira sin entender.

—¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo te estás olvidando de ese libro tuyo y miras al chico que se acaba de ir?

También puede jurar que ha visto un toque de pánico en los ojos de Wakatoshi, pero es algo que ha durado una milésima de segundo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —dice Ushijima volviendo al libro, cortante.

Y Tendou se sorprende porque Wakatoshi le está mintiendo en su cara y actúa a la defensiva, y es una faceta que nunca había visto antes.

—Bueno, sabes que hablo por hablar siempre —le decía mientras se recuesta sobre el respaldar de la silla con el vaso de jugo en la mano—, pero con esto no.

Ushijima no lo mira, pero busca el lápiz que ha dejado encima de la mesa cuando llegaron al cafetín y sacó el libro, lo toma entre sus dedos y lo mueve descontroladamente, mientras sigue leyendo.

Tendou ha notado que ese es un gesto que hace cuando está estudiando y está algo nervioso, porque seres increíbles como Ushijima Wakatoshi son al parecer humanos y se preocupan por cosas de la vida también, y en esos tiempos Wakatoshi se preocupaba por pruebas importantes y decisiones del futuro, pero sabía que no estaba pensando en ninguna de esas cosas en ese preciso instante. No, está pensando en el chico con cara de pocos amigos que se acaba de ir, y cree que le pone nervioso el que Tendou haya notado eso. Si Ushijima fuera un poco más inocente le habría preguntado si leía mentes, pero no lo ha hecho. En vez de eso se ha puesto a la defensiva, porque hasta Wakatoshi tiene más de tres neuronas funcionales que le dicen cómo actuar para tratar de ocultar lo evidente. Pero Tendou tampoco es tan idiota.

—Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que te vería de esta forma, Wakatoshi-kun.

—¿Y qué forma es esa?

—La forma del flechado sin remedio, aunque en realidad no puede explicarse con palabras —dice Tendou jugando con su tenedor y picando su rebanada de pastel.

Ahí es cuando Ushijima lo mira, con el ceño demasiado ligeramente fruncido. Y Tendou sonríe, mostrando los dientes y achinando los ojos porque ha conseguido sacar una reacción de ese ser inexpresivo que tiene como amigo.

—No te tienes que guardar estas cosas conmigo, lo sabes, ¿no? —Le dice ladeando la cabeza.

Ushijima suelta el lápiz y se endereza sobre su silla, antes de suspirar pesado.

—Su nombre es Shirabu Kenjiro —suelta con normalidad.

—¡Oh! Hasta ya sabes su nombre, ¿lo investigaste? ¿Te volviste una especie de acosador o algo?

—Estamos en la misma facultad.

—Pero ese tipo de cosas son difíciles de averiguar a menos que la información se reciba a través de personas correctas, Wakatoshi-kun. Debiste ir por ahí preguntando minuciosamente, ¿me equivoco?

Wakatoshi mira el suelo un segundo, antes de volver a hablar.

—De hecho, te equivocas, porque lo averigüé un día que me topé con él en los pasillos, y tenía su credencial colgando del cuello.

—¿En serio alcanzaste a leerlo? Increíble —se sorprende Tendou—. ¿Entonces fue algo así como amor a primera vista?

Sabe que ha perdido la oportunidad de volver a preguntar algo más cuando Wakatoshi vuelve a fruncir levemente el ceño y mira fijo su libro. Tendou hace una especie de puchero pero no insiste, y ahí es cuando de verdad decide a esperar a que pase algo.

Y el destino debe ser bondadoso porque días más tarde, en la biblioteca, se topa con este chico, Shirabu. Se topan literal porque él va girando por los estantes y choca con el chico, que trae un par de libros consigo. Y se da cuenta de que es más pequeño de lo que pensaba. Y también, es en ese pequeño segundo en el que su cerebro se debate entre dejar que el chico siga su camino, o meterse en la situación cual enfermedad terminal y ver qué sucede, porque Tendou es un parásito que no puede ser detenido ni aunque quisiera.

—Hey, a ti te vi el otro día —miente, en voz baja, pero capta la atención de Shirabu.

Este lo mira arqueando una ceja, y Tendou puede jurar (debería dejar de hacerlo) que el chico lo mira con desagrado, como si no quisiera relacionarse con él en ningún sentido. Tendou sabe que no tiene la mejor apariencia del mundo, pero no puede deberse solo a sus pelos en punta y rojos como la sangre, sino que ese chico no tiene cara de pocos amigos porque sí, sino porque de verdad parece alguien antisocial que podría sacarte los ojos si lo molestas, y si bien Tendou sabe que está exagerando, se arriesga y abre la boca de nuevo.

Y el resultado lo sorprende.

—Mira, más tarde vas a reunirte con Shirabu en la biblioteca para estudiar —le dice a Wakatoshi nada más lo encuentra de nuevo en el cafetín al día siguiente.

Y si Wakatoshi fuera un ser más expresivo, habría escupido su jugo de naranja sobre sus apuntes y todo, pero no lo hace porque es un ser de lento procesamiento con cosas que no espera, y eso que le acaba de decir Tendou es algo que en serio no se espera.

—¿Qué?

—La cosa es —dice Tendou sentándose frente a él—, que me lo topé ayer en la biblioteca y el chico necesita ayuda para estudiar y… de hecho, es una larga historia pero el asunto es que lo vas a ayudar.

Estaba seguro que, de ser una persona impulsiva, Wakatoshi seguro lo hubiera golpeado, pero se limitó a observarlo con esa cara inexpresiva suya antes de cerrar bruscamente su libro y levantarse. Tendou teme por su amistad y por su vida, pero cuando ve a Wakatoshi guardando sus cosas se siente un poco desconcertado.

—¿Dónde está? —Le pregunta.

Tendou parpadea, pero responde rápido. Entonces Wakatoshi le dice que lo acompañe para que los presente porque está seguro de que Shirabu no lo conoce de cara, así que mejor que le confirme que él es quien le va ayudar. Tendou está por corregirlo, casi, pero en vez de esos decide acompañarlo a la biblioteca sin rechistar. Porque después de pensarlo por un microsegundo, se da cuenta de que quiere ver algo, y es cuando llegan a la biblioteca y se encuentran con Shirabu que Tendou puede verlo, la cara de sorpresa e incredulidad de Wakatoshi al descubrir que Shirabu ya lo conoce de cara y que sabe de su existencia.

Tendou quiere darle un codazo como señal de enhorabuena, pero se contiende y deja a los dos chicos estudiando en la mesa del primer piso de la biblioteca retirándose a su casa a morirse un rato, pero en vez de eso decide subir al segundo piso de la biblioteca y observarlos desde el balcón interior, en una de esas mesas donde hay computadoras que sirven para el estudio que Tendou usa una para cubrirse y espiar.

Sabe que es desconsiderado de su parte, observar así y ya, pero le es imposible no hacerlo porque ver a Ushijima interactuar con el chico que le produjo su primer flechazo es sin duda enternecedor. Y lo que más le alegra es que, Shirabu conocía en efecto a Wakatoshi, y eso era algo que no se había imaginado. Cuando mencionó el nombre de Wakatoshi, Shirabu prácticamente reaccionó por instinto, con una especie de emoción que salió desde muy profundo, entonces Tendou supo que ahí pasaba algo.

Pudo corroborarlo en cómo el ambiente entre ambos iba cambiando, haciéndose más familiar, más abierto, más cómodo. Y era mucho que decir si los veía desde el segundo piso sin que lo notaran. Empezó a tontear en la computadora para pasar el rato, y no se imaginó que durarían tantas horas estudiando. Cada vez que los miraba, parecía que había más y más libros a su alrededor. Malditos estudiantes de medicina que parecen poder con todo ese texto y son capaces de retenerlo en sus cabezas. Tendou ni por asomo se metería en algo como eso, no solo porque es muy perezoso sino porque también sabe que su cerebro no tiene la capacidad necesaria, y sabe que es un poco tonto en temas académicos, pero no tan tonto como otro sujeto que conoce. No puede evitar pensar en ese sujeto entonces y decide enviarle un mensaje resumiendo todo lo que le había pasado durante los últimos dos días.

El sujeto en cuestión (Semi) le dice que es un metido, y que cómo va a hacer eso cuando ya le había dicho explícitamente que no se metiera. Pero Tendou no puede sentirse mal porque lo regañen cuando se fija en la mirada inexpresiva de Wakatoshi, y en ese brillo peculiar que tiene en los ojos, y también en la cara de Shirabu quien muestra una expresión no de pocos amigos, sino una de cierto regocijo, y en sus ojos se denota el mismo brillo que en los ojos de su amigo.

Entonces Tendou lo sabe, no está muy seguro, pero lo sabe. Que cuando Wakatoshi se topó con Shirabu por primera vez y aunque no se hablaron, ocurrió algo, y desde entonces se han seguido con la mirada cada vez que han podido. Tendou no puede corroborar eso aún, pero lo presiente. Algo en su instinto profetizador se lo dice, y espera estar en lo correcto.

Ese instinto suyo le dice también que los siga cuando terminan de estudiar y salen juntos de la biblioteca, en un silencio nada incomodo, sino uno que podría decirse que vale oro. Y Tendou se siente satisfecho porque ha conseguido algo pequeño, porque piensa que Wakatoshi no habría sido capaz de lograr eso por su cuenta. Sin embargo, su amigo no deja de sorprenderlo cuando a unos pasos de la parada del bus suelta algo que lo dejan a él y a Shirabu helados.

—Sabes, hay un restaurante donde sirven un _Shirasu_ muy bueno, ¿quieres ir alguna vez?

Una gigantesca "O" se forma en los labios de Tendou, y no se borra hasta el fin de semana, hasta que Eita le da un codazo en su costado para que medio reaccione.

—No me llames para cometer tus fechorías si te vas a quedar con esa cara de bobo —le replica.

—Es que estoy muy confundido, Eita —se intenta explicar—. ¿Desde cuándo nuestro Wakatoshi-kun hace ese tipo de jugadas?

—Creo que es desde que Yamagata ha decidido salir a conquistar chicas, y a lo mejor le ha dicho un par de cosas a Ushijima —opina Semi, pensativo.

Tendou se hace una nota mental de agradecerle efusivamente a Yamagata cuando lo vea.

En cuanto a fechorías, Semi quizás se refiera al hecho de que están siguiendo a Wakatoshi y a Shirabu hasta el restaurante ese, y los observan a través del mar de gente que van pasando mientras caminan por el centro. Agradece que esos dos no los noten a la distancia, pero es raro considerando que va caminando al lado de un chico que en serio no sabe vestirse casualmente. Le quiere decir que esas zapatillas no van con el color de las medias, ni los pantaloncillos cortos con diseño de _animal print,_ pero se calla cuando ve su cara de reproche y se siente morir. Un poco.

Tendou podría admitir un día que mira al sujeto a su lado como Shirabu mira a Wakatoshi. En serio podría.

Y también podría contarle a Wakatoshi sus cosas, lo que le pasa y lo que siente por el chico a su lado. Pero lo deja para luego, mientras piensa en lo lindo que se ve hablando con ese niño con cara de pocos amigos.

Y puede jurar, que ha visto el indicio de una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Wakatoshi.

* * *

.

.

.

.

N/A:

1) **Para los lectores:** solo para aclarar, la _vaca_ no me agrada, y Tendou tampoco. No son de mis personajes favoritos, tengo que tolerar que existan y respiren en el universo de Haikyuu (¿?) y sin embargo, esta idea me ha gustado. Porque mientras arreglaba la versión anterior a esto, surgió la pregunta extraña, porque me di cuenta de que si iba a escribir UshiShira me iba a enfocar en Shirabu, pero entonces pensé "¿Cómo será si es la vaca en cuestión quien tiene una especie de flechazo?" y cuando escribí la primera línea desde el punto de vista de Tendou me pregunte "¿Y cómo vería Tendou la relación entre estos dos?" así que, _heme aquí._ Salió de la nada, en serio, pero como que me gusta como ha quedado.

2) **Para Romi:** compa, no le voy a mentir, prácticamente eche chispas cuando me dijiste _UshiShira,_ y el asunto es que esta es la _tercera_ versión de lo que intentaba hacer, porque cada cosa que intentaba hacer me aburría y me estancaba, pero llegué a este punto y estoy medio conforme, y espero que te haya gustado también, que tú te merecer las mejores cosas, aunque ME HAYAS PARTIDO EL CORAZON CON SHELTER, pero bueno, lo acordado aquí esta. Y si no te ha gustado pues me mando a matar, que no es problema, es más beneficioso para mi (?) okey ya, en serio, ojala te haya gustado ;w;

3) son las 2 de la madrugada y me pelo de frío, en realidad no sé si el tiempo narrativo de este OS improvisado esta bien pero ya eso lo verá mi beta :D me voy a dormir.

4) Vayan a leer Shelter, es un IwaOi precioso que (los destruirá) vale la pena leer.

5) Me prostituyo literariamente por reviews (?)

6) Agréguenme a Facebook :D

7) Escriban y lean más UshiShira y TenSemi :D

8) Gracias por leer, cuídense!

Layla Redfox fuera!

:3


End file.
